Blood stained bunnies
by LadyShadowHunter
Summary: Not every monster is heartless and that was the case for red. Pyramid head was a hell forsaken demon with one little secret? One that contains bunnies (aka the notorious Robbie the Rabbit). Comedy/crack


**So peeps it really has been quite a while hasn't it. Anyways I have returned and I am better than ever biatches. ;D Sometimes I miss my old Lady Kendoka account but I wanted a fresh start. Two years have passed and I feel like I am a different person (either because of human nature or my typical Gemini zodiac). So this is me! A seventeen Scottish lass who is obsessed with silent hill and quite a few anime. I attend college every week, so sometimes I might be a bit busy to update . Gonna be a graphic designer so that's kinda what you expect. Heck if your not busy what the fudge are you doing. lol I already notice my urge to blabber has returned with vengeance, so I am just gonna shut my pie hole now. Hope you enjoy the story and feel free to drop a review. Any input is much appreciated. keep loving silent hill...Kimberley xxx **

**Genre **- comedy, horror

**Author **- LadyShadowHunter

**Type **- oneshot

**Character**s - pyramid head, Robbie the rabbit

**Rating **- T

**Disclaimer - **I wish I owned the silent hill franchise but sadly I don't. :'(

**Preview** - Not every monster is heartless. Pyramid head was a hell forsaken demon with one little secret? One that contains bunnies (aka the notorious Robbie the Rabbit). Comedy/crack

* * *

**Blood stained bunnies**

Pyramid head was no normal silent hill creature. In the hell forsaken purgatory of silent hill it was not an uncommon sight to see the demon skulking around, in search of his prey. Dragging his abnormally huge but deadly blood,gore and hell born blade behind him. Often in search of James Sunderland or simply for nurses to curb his sexual appetite. He would wake up with blood coating every single inch of his pale glistening with sweat skin and go to sleep with blackened blood crisping. That was if he got any sleep at all. He didn't need sleep but what was there to do. Silent hill was full of monsters who would tear at your flesh and murder you in a blood splattered rage but even red would get lonely.

Silent hill was the realm of blood splattered nightmares. At a quick glance it would just look a little rusty but as you continued through the blood, screams and horror would build and build.

Still this was his home.

He was known as everything from the deepest darkest nightmares of a tortured soul. Many names could be throw around. Murderer, rapist, boss or even homicidal maniac. However the hell forsaken demon did have one little unexpected fetish.

Feelings confused red. He only had one purpose. He was the representation of James Sunderland pent up sexual frustration. One word that always came to mind was necrophilia. He existed but he wasn't exactly alive. He would fuck the corpses of the wailing nurses and kicking mannequins to get a sexual thrill. Over and over. Day in, day out. Every hour of every single day to reach the orgasmic level of supposed bliss that the demon was still searching for.

Sometimes red wondered if he was heartless. He would never have to atone for his sins, as he was the reaper in a sense. Still he didn't care.

Still pyramid head had one little secret.

Although it was quite unknown reds favorite place was the lakeside amusement park. He didn't give a fuck about the rides or the stale echoed laughter, that no longer existed but one thing had caught his pyramid.

Pyramid head may of been a notorious murderer who would disembowel and rape you faster than anything else but he especially loved the claw machines scattered across the fairground.

He would drag his strong muscular form every day to those claw machines. Swinging his massive blood stained blade before tossing it to the metal flooring with an earsplitting ring, before he would stuff his pale cold fingers in to his tight meat kilt pockets and retrieve a few tokens he had found scattered around.

Dropping the token in to the slot and aiming the claw just over a famous silent hill plush toy, he would try and win his prize every single day.

For pyramid head had one love.

He didn't understand love or warmth but all he knew was on the darkest of nights it was nice to have a small bunny rabbit (or thousands in pyramid heads case) to cuddle in to. He knew it wasn't manly but he didn't give a fuck. It was his little secret.

On the days he would however not win red always had a backup plan...

In other words he would sustain quite a few deep glass cuts on his arms when he would smash his hands through the glass to grab his little bunny friend. As far as red knew he had smashed over forty claw machines and had hidden over two hundred Robbie the Rabbit toys in the labyrinth. Still he wouldn't change that.

As red gained another little creepy pink bunny from the machine, he picked it up and a sour little laugh rumbled deep from his pyramid. His massive bloody hands looked strange around the evil bunnies form but as red glanced around, he threw the bunny against him and cuddled it. The toy made a squeaky noise similar to something a dog treat would make as he cuddled it.

For red may of been one of the most notorious demons in silent hill but he had a soft spot. For not all monsters are heartless. His was just hidden away deep in the abyss but it still existed.

Pyramid head loved bunnies.

Still pyramid head would rather refrain from the words "Blood splattered bunnies fanboy" but he would admit that Robbie the rabbit was his little friend.

* * *

**End**

**So I hope you enjoyed that peeps. Its short and I could of spent more time on it but I hope at least one person out there finds the concept of pyramid head liking Robbie the rabbit a little comical. I have a feeling my next story is probs gonna be a lemon. Its been a while and I've kinda missed adding a little smut to fanfiction (with a storyline). College tomorrow but i still have tonight and tomorrow night to write something. So feel free to drop a review. Free cyberhugs if you do and you'll probs get a personal thank you. Remember peeps stay silent hill...Kimberley xxx**

**I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend James. I love him so much and want the world to know that. I love you James xxx**

**Question of the day** - so what do all you peeps think of the upcoming silent hill revelations movie. Good or bad? let me know ;)


End file.
